Child
by Night Of The Land
Summary: Who knew that three little words could bring down his world? OneShot, if other ideas pop up maybe a TwoShot


Title: Child

Author: Night of the Land

Category: Covert Affairs

Rating: M

Summary: Who knew that three little words could bring down his world?

A/N: Okay, so this popped up while I was writing the second part to Hearn, so that will be up later on either tonight or tomorrow. Also, this is not my normal stuff, but I'm feeling a little baby crazy at the moment, don't ask me why, I really really hate kids. But my fiancé has been talking about kids and my best friend just had twins and so yeah… anyway, this is a result of my niece apparently telling my sister-in-law that sex with out a condom is a bad thing, and then asking if that was how she got here. Oh the things kids say right? So, this is my view of what may end up happening if Auggie and Tash didn't have whatchamaycallit "safe sex". So here goes…

_Fourteen months ago_

The sound of the train did nothing to distract Auggie from the soft sounds that she made under him as they moved together; her arms folded tightly around his neck, his arms holding her waist moving her against him. Natasha's breath was warm against his skin as she panted, kissing the side of his neck before tossing her head back in ecstasy. He moaned against her lips as they crashed together, stilling moving against one another.

Tash giggled as the train made a turn, and they fell heavily against the side of the train car, both moaning at the movement. She could feel her body tense, as Auggie continued to thrust into her, and soon she let out a heady moan, clenching tightly around him, spots dancing in front of her tightly shut eyes. He gasped as she came in his arms, thrusting one final time into her before moaning loudly, and coming into her willing body.

They lay on the bench of the train car, legs and bodies entwined, both panting. His hand found her hair, and treaded through it, enjoying the feel of the silky smooth curls under his palms and the feel of her bare skin next to his.

"Auggie..." she whispered contentedly, resting her head on his chest listening to the sound of his heart beat.

He sighed trailing his hands down her bare back to caress her skin before coming back up to cup her face. He traced his thumbs over her cheeks remembering her high cheek bones and her stunning eyes, the gentle curve of her lips when she smiled or spoke.

"Tash, I meant what I said." He whispered, bringing a lock of her hair up to his nose and inhaled deeply.

"Auggie…" she breathed again, leaning down to kiss him gently, "I know."

He took her face in his hands, before the rumble of the train slowing made his head snap around. "We're coming to the boarder." He said, moving to sit up, fumbling around for his pants.

Tash giggled, as she retrieved his shirt, slipping it over her head, before handing him his now very wrinkled pants. His hands came to rest on her waist as he kissed her gently, before fingering the material of his shirt that now covered her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss.

The train jerked to a stop, and they both went pitching backwards laughing as they held onto one another. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed, loving the feel of him in her arms. Blinking back tears she realized how much she had missed him. Swallowing back the lump in her throat she kissed him soundly again and pushed him back onto the train car bench, straddling his waist, his pants once more finding the floor as they went at it again.

_Twelve months ago_

Natasha's heart stopped in her chest as she stared down at the tiny item in her hand. Who knew that such a small thing could have such a big impact on a woman's life? She set it down on the counter next to the four others she already had, each reading the same thing, and she gave a sigh of frustration. After all the warnings and all the times, why did that one (no, it had been two, and Tash felt herself flush as she remembered the second time on the train) time have to result in this?

Running her hands through her long slightly wavy brown hair she sat on the closed toilet seat. With one hand clasped over her lower abdomen she rested her head in the other one. So much for never seeing him again. Tash closed her eyes, feeling the hot tears start to gather. Her heart felt heavy in her chest, and she gave a strangled moan of emotional pain, and leaned back against the wall behind the toilet, her head hitting the wall harder then she had wanted to.

Letting a tear fall down her slightly flushed cheeks she opened her eyes, and turning her head against the wall staring over at the counter where the four pregnancy tests lay, she swallowed again, before steeling herself. She could do this. It wasn't like women didn't raise a child on their own nowadays. There was no social faux pas still attached to being a single mother. But was that what she really wanted?

Closing her eyes again she brought her other hand down to her stomach and smiled. She could do this; she could raise a child by herself. Opening her eyes with a tiny tearful smile on her face she hoped to God that it was a baby boy who looked exactly like his father.

_Nine months ago_

He had smelled the gentle scent of vanilla as soon as he had opened the sliding door to his apartment. And his heart stopped. He didn't know if it was simply a reaction that was ingrained in him, but every time he smelled vanilla he thought of her, then shook it off.

And this time was no different, until her soft accented voice broke the silence. "Hello, Auggie."

He entered his apartment, thinking back to the last time he had come home to find her there, right before they had run, preparing to leave the country. He sighed, and found his way to the two arm chairs, perching on the arm of one, much like he had last time.

"Tash." He greeted, before he grinned, "I change the locks, and yet you still get in." he said, and was rewarded with her gentle laughter.

"You know I can get through any lock, Auggie." She told him, her soft hand finding his face. He leaned into the touch, his own hand coming up to cover hers.

"Long time no see, Tash." He comment, cocking his head to one side, "What trouble are you in now?" he asked his tone taking on a teasing quality.

She gently tapped his cheek in slight reprimand, "Must I always be in trouble to want to come see you?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly, although most people wouldn't have been able to hear it, but since Auggie was Auggie he heard it loud and clear.

"Tash?" he asked, taking her hands in his, leaning forward, "What's wrong?"

Tash closed her eyes, and sighed heavily, not really knowing why she had come here, only knowing that she wanted her baby to know his father. So taking a deep breath, she stood pulling Auggie up with her, and led his hand to her now pregnant belly.

She watched his face as it moved from concern to confusion, then as his hands trailed up her body, to disbelief and then back to confusion. "Tash, are..are you…" he trailed off, eyes wide and face paling slightly.

She nodded, but then sighed realizing he couldn't see her nod, "Yes, Auggie," she said, "I'm pregnant, about 17 weeks along." She told him, watching as he did the math in his head, before realization dawn on his face, and he swallowed.

"Natasha," he began slowly, "Are you saying that… that…" he gestured with one hand, "That it's mine?" he finished in rush, face still unhealthily pale.

Tash's face went still, her voice hardened. "Who do you think I am, August? I'm not a whore, I don't go around sleeping with everyone I see." She snapped, before she moved away from him.

Auggie swore lightly under his breath, before reaching out for her, catching her arm. "That's not what I meant, Tash and you know it," he paused, before continuing, "I'm sorry, Tash, you know I would never mean that, but that's a lot to dump on me at once." He told her, pulling her close to him.

She tensed in his arms, but slowly began to relax, her whole body melding best it could into his, and her head found his shoulder. He turned his head into her hair and inhaled deeply, kissing the side of her neck gently. She smiled into the fabric of his shirt, wrapping her arms around him, "You're going to be a father, Auggie." She told him.

He pulled back slightly, and his face broke out into a smile and his happy laughter echoed through the spacious apartment. He pulled her to him again.

After a few moments he released her, and with earnest eyes took her face in his hands, tilting her head so that she was looking at him, his eyes fixed just above her right ear. "Tash, I want you to stay, you and me both know that the baby needs its parents." He told her. She started to say something, but he cut her off, "I want you to stay because I love you."

"Oh, Auggie." She whispered, "You know I can't, you know that the CIA would never allow it." She told him, smoothing his hair back off his face, smiling at him, despite the look that said she had just ripped his heart out.

"Tash…" he trailed off, head bowed, eyes closed, a hand coming to rest on her belly.

She lead them to the couch across the room, and after sitting, his hand still on her belly, she closed her eyes and leaned into him. He turned his face into her hair and breathed deeply, smiling when she whispered gently, "I'll stay the night," then covered his hand with her own.

_Four months ago_

There had been a suspicious letter waiting in his mail box when he got home. After coming in after a long day of Arthur Campbell's goons still being goons, all he wanted to do was sit and drink a beer or two and then sleep until Monday. And that's what he planed on doing.

So the letter sat until late Sunday evening, when he decided that may, perhaps he should actually open the only letter he had gotten in many years, almost too many for him to count.

The envelope had been embossed with raised letters spelling out his name and nothing more. With a slightly furled brow he slid the lip of the envelope open and pulled out the single piece of paper. Running slender fingers over the page his eyes widened and he had to read it again.

There were only six words on the paper, printed in Braille, but six words were all he needed. His mouth fell open before he laughed in joy and the paper fell to the floor.

'August 13, 2011. Mikhail August Petrovna.'

_Present day_

It was Saturday. Of the few days that Auggie had had off in several weeks. He sighed as he entered his apartment, wanting nothing more then to take off his shoes and fall straight into bed. But as fate would have it, none of those things were going to be happening.

"Hello, Auggie."

Auggie jumped, slamming the sliding door shut, before he closed his eyes. "Tash, you have got to stop doing that." He smiled at her, the smile offsetting his words, as he crossed the loft, dropping his stuff into the arm chair. This was becoming a habit between them.

"I'm sorry, Auggie, but I wanted you to meet some one." Tash said, her voice warm, and it was only then that Auggie noticed the gentle cooing that was coming from her direction, and his heart stopped.

"Mikhail?" he asked, swallowing hard.

Natasha nodded, smiling, "Yes, he needs to see his daddy." She said, "Here, hold out your arms." She told him.

Auggie paled slightly, before shaking his head, "I don't think.."

"Oh nonsense, you're his father, Auggie." She scolded, before she placed Mikhail in his arms. She leaned back and smiled at the sight of her son and her son's father together.

Auggie tilted his head down and smiled when a wet hand reached up to pat his face. He blinked back the tears that threatened, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "What does he look like, Tash?" he asked, wishing that for once since the Accident he didn't have to ask.

"Exactly like his father." She told him, brushing Auggie's hair out of his face, and resting her hand on his shoulder as he held his son.

"That handsome huh?" he asked, cradling the boy in one arm, tracing his features with the first finger of his other hand. Mikhail giggled and cooed, grabbing Auggie's finger pulling it to his mouth.

Both Tash and Auggie laughed, and with each coo that came from his son, Auggie felt his heart melt a little bit more. After a few minutes of simply holding his son, Auggie turned to Tash, "Have you reconsidered staying?" he asked her.

"For the weekend." She replied her tone easy.

"Not what I meant, Tash."

Natasha shook her head, "You know I can't Auggie, despite how much I want to." She told him, brushing a hand over Mikhail's head full of dark brown hair, "They would never allow it, and you would never leave your job."

"Tash, I would leave for you and Mikhail, if you asked me too." He told her, reaching for her hand, taking it, squeezing it tightly.

"I can't ask that of you, Auggie." She told him, shaking her head slightly.

Auggie sighed, he knew that she would never ask that, she was too independent, but he wished that she would, that she would ask him to be with her, so that he could be there for both her and his son.

Natasha leaned forward and carded a hand through Auggie's hair, turning his head to look at her, "I love you, Auggie." She told him, her lips capturing his.

Auggie kissed her back, one arms still cradling the now half asleep Mikhail the other finding her hip, pulling her to him. He knew that this may be the last time she would come to him, let him spend any time with Mikhail, and he wanted her to know what he had been dying say since he walked into his apartment and found her sitting there with his son in her arms.

"I love you. I love you both."


End file.
